1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to pressure detection devices, and particularly, to a pressure detection device used in a polishing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Manual adjustment is one way used to adjust lengths of elastic members for adjusting pressures of polishing apparatuses used for polishing workpieces. However, even when polishing a workpiece, different pressures need to be applied on different portions of the workpiece. In related arts, operators usually adjust compressed lengths of elastic members according to their feeling and experience. Therefore, the accuracy of manual adjustment is low and it is hard to achieve quality in the polishing process.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.